Lonely Girl and Beautiful Green Eyed Stranger
by Hayden5
Summary: A 2 shot...Mercedes is 34 years old and this is her first time ever writing in a diary she talks about her life leading up to meeting her Beautiful Green Eyed stranger,she was a lonely,lonely girl scared to opened up and feeling outcasted until she met him
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**This is a 2 shot, I thought of while at work, Another Situation-Weird Situation would be updated tomorrow or before the week is up,this is just to hold you off until than,it's short but I hope it's at least enjoyable :-)**_

_*****Disclaimer I own nothing****  
>Enjoy! :-)<strong>_

_Mercedes  
>I never been that girl to write in my diary,I never really owned one until now,maybe because I'm off work on maternity leave with a lot of time on my hands<br>My first entry Lonely Girl and beautiful green eyed stranger that's a good title I think,well here we go just pretend I'm 28 years old and this is my first time writing in my diary,I'm really 34 now but don't tell anybody shhh,I feel weird writing in my diary like a crazy person,I don't think young girls have diaries anymore because it is so much technology out here they could probably just write on their iPad or iPhone or even on Facebook or Twitter oh and now they have this new app called whisper where you could anonymously vent and tell your dirtiest secrets and no one would know your identity, others could even anonymously answer you ummm yea,I prefer my diary even if it's immature and out of style...who am I talking to myself? an imaginary friend? an invisible audience? I never understood this diary thing,it might be blabbering and jumping from subject to subject but that's the good thing about writing in a diary right? You don't have to be punctual or have good grammar it's not like I'm writing a speech to present in front of the class..well here we go hehe :-) remember I'm starting from my 28 year old point of view ok...  
>Hi my name is Mercedes Jones I'm 28 years old and work as a security guard lame right? I know, I always work jobs which end up with me being too nice and being treated badly or looked over because of my nice,sweet personality,when I was growing up I was always a shy little girl,I was insecure at a young age, I didn't like my Mocha complexion, I hated my long thick curly hair that flowed down my back, I hated my body, what could make a young girl that's barely 7 years old to feel this way? I would get talked about as I was growing up,my peers would call me ugly, or darky they talked about my body and my hair, most children would be hurt, but get over it, but not me I always took it to heart and the older I got the more insecure I became, by the time I was in high school my mother let me straighten my hair out by than my hair was really long and my female classmates envied my hair, and also my clothes I had all the latest brands of clothes but yet I was still insecure I had the clothes the popular kids wore,I had the hair,I was in dance one of the best dancers in the school and I was a cheerleader one of the best at that too,some of my classmates talked about me because I didn't have the average lean dancers body but I didn't care because my talent made up for that I was quiet so the popular kids labeled me as "weird" or "Lame", my whole 4 years of high school was horrible,don't get me wrong I had friends, but most of them would kick me to the curb for the popular kids only a few stuck by me, My friends Tina,and Kurt, they were outcasted too because Tina was the only Asian in the school and Kurt was flamboyant and Gay<em>

_I never really had a boyfriend because most of the guys in my school thought I was ugly they said without my hair and expensive clothes and shoes I would be nothing and I started to believe it, the girls even called me ugly, I remember this one particular girl name Santana I didn't know Santana and she didn't know me,we knew about each other but that was it..we never had classes together until 12th grade,I was really smart so by 12th I had all of my credits and was able to take all fun elective courses one was photography, Santana had photography with me,that was the only class that I had no friends in, it seemed like all of my schoolmates that I had never associated with or who never gave me the time of day was all dumped into this class_

_No one in there talked to me because I was so quiet and was already labeled as weird I dreaded going to that class everyday because I was lonely in there I noticed Santana was a bully and always stared at me, one day I overheard her saying I was ugly and she never understood why I didn't smile because of how ugly I was,she said that ugly people should always smile because when they don't it just makes them look uglier, I heard her but acted as if I didn't, that broke my heart that I was treated poorly because I was different, just because I was quiet,too dark,a virgin and a 4.0 student and didn't have a ton of boyfriends I was weird,my parents said girl was just jealous of me that's why they talked about me and guys talked about me because I didn't give them the time of day,but I didn't believed it  
>I had a few guy friends in school and one that was head over hills in love with me his name was Joe but I didn't like Joe at all I went to prom with him and that was it<br>By the end of 12 grade I couldn't wait to get out of there, I walked across stage, received my diploma and never looked back_

_I stayed in contact with Tina and Kurt for a min but than we loss contact Kurt moved to New York went to college,became a fashion designer,Tina moved to Boston went to college became a physical therapist and married her college sweetheart Mike, but here I was still in Ohio not married and working a crappy job, don't get me wrong I went to college and took up plenty of things within the medical field I had a ton of medical background, I could tell you anything, you could tell me your symptoms and I could diagnose you ,you tell me what type of Medication you're taking and I could tell you the brand name of the medicine the generic name and classifications of it but why was I working as a low paid security guard? I asked myself that everyday, I sometimes thought I was doing it because I liked to be in the background and security is a job that allows you to be in the background especially when you're the type of security I was, I was like a receptionist I sat at a desk all day, I directed clients to their destination, I watched the security cameras,made clients sign in and out and that's all, very simple and easy_

_I had a boyfriend that I'd been with for 5 years, but I wasn't happy and I had a feeling he was cheating on me his name was Shane I met him when I was 22 he was actually my first boyfriend,I dated a few guys before him and also got my heart broke a few times the first guy I dated name was Noah Puckerman we met when we were 13 he was my best friend at the time name Quinn cousin, Noah was a bad boy but something attracted me to him, it might be true what they say about good girls liking bad boys Noah liked me and I liked him but I was sheltered and my parents were too strict on me so the only time I was able to see him was when I would go over to Quinn's home which was directly across the street from me_

_Our encounters were always innocent I would sneak and talk to him on the phone or sneak over to Quinn's when I knew he was there it stayed innocent until we turned 19,at 19 my parents finally gave me a little more freedom so I got back cool with Quinn and would always sneak off to see Noah when I hung with her,I remember the day he tried to take my virginity_

_**"So are you ready?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_He pulled his pants down then pulled mines down along with my panties, he sheath himself and laid between my legs, he started kissing me and I could feel his erection poking right at my entrance there wasn't no foreplay and he tried to stick it right in without giving me time to get aroused it hurt like hell I was so tight that he wouldn't go in but he kept trying to force it until I pushed him off of me making him stop_

_"__**What's wrong?"**_

_**"Noah it hurts"**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I'm a Virgin"**_

_**"What are you serious? Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**"I thought you knew"**_

_**"No I didn't think there were any virgins over the age of 16 in Ohio anymore"**_

_**"Well it is and I'm one of them"**_

_After that night I avoided him for about a year we finally started hanging out again when I was 20 and it almost happened again but was a fail ,I avoided him for a while again after that it was a few months before my 21st birthday when it finally happened I went over to his house, this time I was more in the mood Noah had became sexier I didn't think that was possibly because he was already sexy I remember being so wet that he kept sliding out of me,he entered me and I watched his eyes roll in the back of his head, I laid there the whole time in pain and watching him salivating at the mouth,cussing,and thrusting into me erratically, he quickly came and collapsed on top of me falling into deep slumber I pushed him off of me and he never woke, I laid there staring at the ceiling thinking that's all? I could've kept my virginity if I knew that it was going to be that crappy_

_I dressed and snuck out of his home and promised I would never have sex again until I was really ready at 20 years old you would think I would be ready but I wasn't,I was physically but not mentally,Noah and I continued to hang out and he made me go against my promise we had sex every time we saw each other and each time I never got anything out of it, we never really said we were a couple but we went about things like we were so I assumed we were...I noticed that after a while Noah started drifting away from me avoiding my calls,avoiding my text messages I would even ask his cousin Quinn did he have a girlfriend and she would always say "no he don't he loves you he always talk about you he wouldn't do that to you" so like a fool I believed her, the only time Noah came around was when he wanted sex or money and I gave it to him because I loved him,but I noticed when he did come around he was always with his friends and they would all stare at me or give each other looks around me..and Noah would do it too or they would all start laughing for no reason,like look at her she's so stupid or she's ugly and Noah just using her,she would never be enough to become his main chick that's what I would get out of the looks but I blew it off_

_I remember when my heart was first been broke,I didn't see nor hear from Noah for over 3 months until I went to a party Quinn had at her home, Noah walked through the door with his friends and I was sitting there by myself in my own little world,Quinn started smoking and doing things I didn't do so when I was around her I drifted off by myself,Noah eyes zoomed in on me as I was sitting there but he never said anything to me,than out of nowhere one of his friends comes up to me and says "hey Destiny how's it going?" I'm looking at him wondering who's Destiny then he says "oh my bad you're not Destiny you're Mercedes" then him and another friend walks away laughing,now I'm sitting here wondering who Destiny is, then a drunk Quinn come pushing a picture of a little baby in my face saying do you see my cousin baby? I asked her your cousin who? She gives me a dumb look and says "Noah" and at the bottom of the picture it says from Nya, Noah and Destiny I look over to Quinn handing the pictures back to a young lady sitting at the table then I put two and two together that's the mother of Noah's daughter which is named Nya and her name is Destiny that's why Noah's friends called me Destiny trying to be funny plus Destiny and I kinda favorite she was black and curvy like me_

_My heart broke into a million pieces,that's why Noah had been so distant then I found out from over hearing a conversation that Quinn was having with Destiny,.that Destiny and him had met at 13 just like him and I had met and they had been together the whole time,how did I not know? Was I blinded or in denial? Why didn't I know that Noah had someone the whole time and why Quinn my so called best friend didn't tell me?... The whole time she had been lying to me when I asked her about Noah...taking up for her cousin, I knew that was her cousin but I was her best friend and I thought girls were suppose to stick together when it came to those things_

_I sat there in the daze the rest of the party watching how happy his girlfriend Destiny was and I realized that I was the other women,I wanted to vomit,I loss my Virginity to him and had Sex with him any time he wanted it and did things for him with nothing in return,we never went out,he never did things for me and he obviously didn't love me like I loved him, I was probably a joke to him,his family and friends everyone knew about Destiny except me,but still allowed Noah to hurt me when I thought that they cared about me_

_Some type of way I ended up sitting at the same table as Noah's girlfriend Destiny and when she wasn't looking Noah would whisper I'm sorry's, or I love you's, please forgive me to me...but I would just roll my eyes_

_I went home and cried myself to sleep that night I couldn't believe how stupid I was, I let Noah treat me like a sad,desperate girl who had no self esteem I hated Noah from there on, but then I let him in again like a fool after he came crying to me telling me that his girlfriend broke up with him,we became intimate again and went back to our same routine until Quinn told me that him and Destiny were engaged to be married and how he proposed to her with a beautiful ring, my heart broke again I didn't think it was possible for one guy to break my heart twice, Quinn didn't tell me to look out for me, it was almost like she told me to rubbed it in my face like she liked seeing me hurt,I even believed that Quinn was jealous of me and Noah she would sometimes act like she liked him like he wasn't her cousin...she had even revealed to me when we were younger that she didn't know Noah was a cousin at first because he looked so different from them and she liked him and they had even kissed until her mom told her that Noah was her cousin, her dad's older sister son_

_So that made me think Quinn never stopped liking him,cousin or not and she hated the attention he gave me so she didn't mind him hurting me,I left Quinn and Noah alone after that,Noah would send me messages telling me how sorry he was and how he loved me just as much as he loved Destiny but I was too much of a good girl and Destiny was more of his speed,but instead of him leaving me alone he wanted his cake and eat it too_

_Once Noah and Quinn was out of my life I met this guy name Matthew,Matthew was sweet but a somewhat bad boy like Noah, 3 months into us hanging out and me starting to develop feelings for him,we find out that Quinn is dating his cousin small world right? So Quinn and I become cool again and started going on double dates with Matt and his cousin I suddenly find out that Matthew has a girlfriend and has been with her for 3 years,I found out because one of my cousins started dating his girlfriend best friend and my cousin ran into Matthew at her home,small damn world..my cousin wanted to bash Matts face but I told him not too and I left Matt alone,I was heart broken again and would vent to Quinn but I noticed during my venting she would roll her eyes or change the subject every time I talked about him, then my gut told me that she knew he had a girl the whole time_

_I was completely done with her this time there wasn't no becoming friends again that friendship was dead to me_

_Then there was Jazz we dated for 2 months but I cut it short when he started showing all the signs that Noah and Matt showed and I got out of it before I opened myself up to be hurt again_

_I wondered how did I keep coming across these guys that had girlfriends was it me? When they looked at me did they see a vulnerable girl that they could use  
>or play like a video game?<em>

_I gave up on guys after that I worked on myself and confidents I became more confident and secure with myself but not as confident as I should've been and stayed single for a while until I met Shane_

_Shane approached me at the mall one day and we exchanged numbers I didn't want a boyfriend but needed a friend,we talked on the phone all day everyday and started hanging out Shane was the first guy to take me out and spend money on me,I was 22 going on 23 and had never went on a real date until Shane, Shane was a good guy,family oriented,God-fearing young man and that's what I needed I was done with the bad boys who only had one parent in the household with no direction, Shane's family and upbringing was so similar to mines and that's why we clicked,we became a couple and this was the first time I ever felt loved by a man and secure in my relationship_

_The only problem I had with Shane was he was so content in his ways and did things he did before he had a girlfriend like never wanting to leave out the house and never came to see me if it was too cold outside for him,he had weird ways and I constantly told him that he needed to change and he couldn't go about things a certain way anymore because he was now in a relationship he slowly but surely started changing but still had his ways, it took us over a year to be intimate and I found out that he was a Virgin he had been lying to me telling me that he weren't no virgin and had been with plenty of women he lied because he thought I would judge him because I wasn't a virgin, I wasn't a virgin but I was inexperienced like one, I had only been with a couple of guys and each time was wack.. So having sex with Shane for the first time was like us both losing our virginity together and even though Shane was a virgin he was good in bed better than the couple of guys I had been with like it came natural to him, he told me it was because he watched a lot of porn, I never had an orgasm with him or ever had one period but I still enjoyed sex with him_

_The relationship was good years flew and before we knew it we were in our 5th year we talked about getting married,having kids,moving out of state but we moved very slow we didn't move together until our 5th year and once we started trying to have kids for some reason I couldn't get pregnant, the dynamic of our relationship changed once we moved together the relationship was boring and dull, all we did was work and come home,go to dinner go to the movies but that was it,we didn't step out of the box or do things some couples did like take road trips or do something extravagant, we stuck to the same routine,now in this 5th year our relationship is forced we even have sex less and it's probably me because I'm not attracted to him like a use to be and he might not be to me either because he doesn't trip about having sex anymore and he's cheating on me,I know because I saw text messages but I'm still there why? I'm still going to work,coming home to him,cooking for him and forcing myself to have sex with him whenever we do have sex_

_I sit at work with a lot of shit on my mind,my best friend Kyra and my cousin Daisha talk to me about why I'm with Shane all the time and I could never give them a answer maybe because I'm scared to leave,scared that I put all this time in with him and if I leave I would be hurt or won't find someone else to love me, my cousin Daisha is the one to talk her man is putting her through the same thing the only difference is they had a child together so she needed to take her on advice as well and it was ironic that her boyfriend was Shane's best friend that's what I say about this world being small, both of them deserved to be friends because they both was what you would call ain't shit_

_I sat at work everyday wondering how did I end up like this so closed in letting people get away with things,did I not learn people skills when I was younger? Did my parents not tell me I was pretty enough what was it?_

_I dreaded working security every day and was trying to encouraged myself to get a better job doing what I went to school for,I didn't enjoy going to sit at a desk all day_

_**"How's it going?"**__  
>I looked to see a handsome white guy with green eyes and the sexiest lopsided smile ever<em>

_"__**Hi I'm fine and you?"**_

_**"I'm great see you later"**__  
>He smiled at me again then got on the elevators where did he come from? I had never saw him before the employees walked pass my desk everyday and I haven't once saw him until today unless I never paid attention,how could I not pay attention to this beautiful man?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_Since our first encounter I looked forward to coming to work everyday that was the only motivation I had to doing that crappy job seeing his sexy face, I developed a major crush on him sometimes he would walk pass my desk and smile at me but I would drop my head like a shy little girl and turn my head every time he tried to make eye contact with me I even noticed some days he wouldn't speak to me or turn his head when I attempted to speak to him, doing me the same way I would do him and it made me feel crappy every time he did it, now I could see how he must've felt we I did it to him he probably thought I was weird like everyone else did_

_It got to the point where we would just stare at each other until one of us broke eye contact which would always be me, but he never would say anything to me other then a hi and a bye and I never said anything to him, I didn't even know his name I would even ask people but they never knew, I had crushes at work that was in love with me but they all were old enough to be my daddy or worst my grandad ewww, they constantly stalked me and stood around my desk but the person I wanted which was my green eyed stranger would never attempt to talk to me,it might've been in my head but I could've swore that some days when he came to work and didn't see me he would look for me, sometimes I would be away from my desk and wouldn't see him come in but once I was back at my desk I noticed that when he would come off the elevator to go to lunch or go to get back on the elevator from lunch he would look towards my desk like he's looking for me,then when we made eye contact he would smile and get on or off the elevator, it was probably all in my head_

_This girl name Erica that would come to my desk and talk to me from time to time was the receptionist for the office he worked for,I wanted to ask her his name but was too chicken shit to ask her or even ask him myself,he was always clouding my mind I would think about him a lot,even when I was having sex with Shane I pictured him being the one on top of me pounding into me while staring into my eyes with his green ones_

_I remember one Sunday I was laying in the bed after Shane left for work it was my off day,so I slept in,I woke up and turned over on my back stretching my legs and arms out,the green eyed beautiful man instantly came to mind and I became horny it had been a while since Shane and I even touched each other and even though I didn't enjoy sex with him anymore I still needed some type of affection,I pictured my beautiful stranger kissing me and rubbing his large hands over my body,kissing and sucking on my most intimate areas with his sexy mouth,my nipples became hard and a pool of moisture form in my panties I reached my hand down my panties and started stroking my clit my stranger became more vivid in my mind and I pictured my finger as his tongue stroking over my clit_

_I entered two fingers inside me and pictured they were his fingers thrusting in and out of me or better yet his hardness sliding in and out of my slickness,I started riding my fingers harder while erratically stroking my clit with my free hand,I came undone all over my fingers picturing it was him that I was flooding with my juices my eyes popped opened when I came to a realization that it was Sunday and I was missing church I felt ashamed that I forgot about church,was having impure thoughts and masturbating on the Lords day and I felt bad that I was thinking about this man so hard when I had a boyfriend even though he wasn't faithful to me I still felt bad,I got up and showered but was too late for church so I Prayed about what I had just done what was this beautiful stranger doing to me?_

_I went to work the next day trying not to think about him but as soon as I saw him giving me that sexy lopsided smile I loss it I couldn't stop thinking about him once again_

_**"Hey are you going to the company little shindig tonight?"  
>Erica asked me as she stood at my desk<strong>_

_**"What Shindig? and I might not be invited I'm security not a regular employee"**_

_"__**It's a little party for everyone in the building and you're just a part of this company as every else you're our protection if it weren't for you we wouldn't be safe,so what do you say be my date for the night?"**_

_**"Will your whole office be there?"**__  
>I asked her thinking about my green eyedstranger<em>

_**"Ummm so far everyone says they're coming,why are you expecting someone?"**_

_**"No just asking,I will be your date"**_

_**"Cool,write you're number down,I would call you after work we could meet up at you're desk say around 8? It starts at exactly 8**_

_**"Ok cool"**__  
>I gave her my number and smiled to myself I was finally going to have the opportunity to talk to my stranger and see him out of his slacks,button ups and ties if I had the guts to talk to him<em>

_I rushed home after getting off work at six to get dressed, I showered then curled my hair in big curls framing my face and flowing down my back,I dressed in a white fitted peplum top that made my breast look high and perky,I wore skinny jeans and finished the look with my favorite tan Christian Louboutin heels with the short heel that Shane brought me when he use to buy me gifts, I kept the accessories simple with my gold Michael Kors watch and diamond earrings I wore little makeup,just eyeliner,mascara and red Mac lipstick when I was satisfied with my look I grabbed a clutch and my keys_

_**"I'm gone Shane bye I love you"**__  
>I giggled to myself because Shane wasn't home like always,when he wasn't working one of his 2 jobs he was in the street doing who knows what probably with his side chick<br>So I would say "I'm gone Shane I love you" just to humor myself when I left out,I always told myself I would run like hell if someone ever answered me back,it seemed like I lived by myself and when Shane was there we seemed like roommates more than a couple_

_I made it to my job at exactly 8 as I was parking Erica was calling me  
>I got out my car and swiftly walked to the door when I made it in Erica linked her arm with mines<em>

_"__**Ready to do this?**__"_

_"__**Yes**__"  
>I nervously walked with her to the party it was in the large conference room which looked like a night club, I gave props to whoever decorated it because you couldn't tell that on a regular day that it was a conference room with tables,chairs,a screen and podiums<em>

_A bar was sat up and tables with high chairs were sat up Erica and I grabbed a drink and sat at a table Erica jumped up when her song apparently came on and ran to the dance floor spilling her drink in the process and dancing against some random dude bouncing her big behind against his middle I laughed because Erica was short about 4"11 or shorter with a huge butt it was even bigger than mine and mines was big she had what you would call a wide load,the poor man could barely stay upright as she twerked her behind on him_

_I sat there,closed in,and antisocial like always as I sipped my drink  
>,I wasn't really a drinker so whatever I was drinking made me grimaced every time I sipped it and it slide down my throat causing my throat and chest to burn<em>

_I looked around searching for my beautiful green eyes stranger then I saw him he was sitting in the corner of the room against the wall by himself sipping on a drink,he was dressed in a polo sweater and jeans,with Jordan gym shoes,he was dressed simple but damn he had swag for a white boy,his eyes scanned the room like he was looking for someone until his eyes made contact with mines he stared at me intently never taking his eyes off of me_

_He made me nervous and I dropped my head like always trying not to look at him, I wanted to talk to people or even get up and dance like Erica but I couldn't because I was scared of what people would think I grew up letting my peers label me as weird and I believed it,something came over me maybe it was the liquor but I started sobbing and ran out of the party knocking my bar stool over I tossed my plastic cup of liquor in a trash can and kept running until I was bursting out of the back doors into the smoke area of the building_

_It was a little chilly outside and the area still smelled like smoke but I didn't care I plopped down on the bench and cried into my hands,I started talking to myself asking The Lord why? What was wrong with me? Why was I scared to open up to people? Why was I so closed in? Why was I so nice to people but got treated so poorly? Why am I with a man who's cheating on me,but won't leave? Is this all that would become  
>Of me Lord? Is this my life? Would I leave this world never letting people see the real me? The smart goofy girl with the cool personality that has the biggest heart? Would I leave this world not doing the things I'm destined to do because I'm too scared to step out on faith,too scared to get over my fears and accomplish things? Would I ever be happy? Would a man love me as much as I love him,would I ever get married and have children? Why can't I get pregnant? am I not women enough to carry a baby? Why am I different? Would I ever have a ton of loyal friends that I could hang with and share all of my dirty secrets with? Why do I push people away? Why do I have a wall up? and is scared to trust? Lord why?! What happened in my life from the time I was brought into this world to now that made me like this? Did something tragic happen to me that I can't remember? Lord you don't know how hard it is to go on with my life every day,every day of my life that I step out of that door into the world is a struggle for me,a Pastor once told me that I was so strong stronger than a lot of people he has ever met,but am I really? That's hard to believe,<em>

_**"I am aware that I am less than some people prefer me to be, but most people are unaware that I am much more than what they see"  
>I would quote that sometimes when I was feeling down on myself I chanted it over and over again until...<strong>_

_I heard foot steps on the side of me I thought maybe someone came out to smoke I quickly wiped my face and noticed my mascara was smeared over my fingers it was probably streaming down my face,I knew I might've looked crazy and was scared to look up at who was ever out there with me,I wondered did they hear me crying to The Lord they probably thought something wasn't right with me_

_I heard whoever feet shuffling around then I heard nothing,I thought they were gone so I went to lift my head up until I felt the bench shift and someone sit next to me I kept my head down and felt a very cool breeze I started shivering,I forgot how cold it was out,I must've been amped up because I wasn't cold until I calmed down,I felt this person scoot closer to me and became nervous,I took a deep breath and willed myself to look up ...this person could've been a serial killer and I'm sitting there with my head down_

_**"You aren't weird,you are normal, you are beautiful,it's ok to be different everyone is different in their own way"**_

_I couldn't believe it, it was him, he was sitting next to me,that deep sexy voice had been embedded in my mind since he first spoke to me,how much did he hear?_

_**"Look at me,look into my eyes**__"  
>He told me<em>

_But I wouldn't look up  
>He grabbed my chin and forced me to looked up at him, his touch sent chills up my body,he stared in my eyes<em>

_**"You are beautiful,don't ever let anyone tell you other wise,you see yourself different from others,you label yourself as weird not others,do you know how many guys in our building is in love with you? Do you know that the people that has had the pleasure of talking to you think you have the coolest personality? I constantly hear them say,that security we got not to long ago is the coolest girl I ever met and she's beautiful,her smile is to die for and I get jealous because I've never had that pleasure to talk to you"**_

_**The way that everyone sees you is stuck up,and vain I even heard some say the new security girl is very stuck up,she thinks because she's pretty that she don't have to speak or talk to anyone,you know that society gets being quiet as stuck up or anti-social or weird before even getting to know a person,people are so judgmental in this day and time, I'm even guilty of it,I thought you were stuck up too,sometimes you would speak to me and sometimes you would turn your head I thought I wasn't handsome enough for you or something, so I started to do to you what you done to me turn my head,but than I realized that you were just quiet,I was terrified to say something to you because I was afraid you would turn me down,I really like you,I even had dreams that we were together and you birthed my children,you must think I'm crazy right?"**_

_**"No I don't**__"  
>That was the first time I had said something since he sat down I got loss in his green eyes and his finger stroking my cheek as he talked had me frozen in place<em>

_**"Well good"**__  
>He smiled at me<br>He took his polo sweater off and give it to me to put on,under that he had a white vneck Tshirt on that hugged his muscles_

_"__**Here take this you're shivering**__"  
>I pulled the sweater over my head and breathed in his scent he smelled really good<em>

_**"But you're going to be cold**__"_

_"__**That's ok,I don't get too cold I'm like a werewolf just think of me as Jacob off twilight"**__  
>He said with a chuckle<em>

_I laughed and realized how goofy he was when I noticed a goofy grin on his handsome face_

_**"What is your name**__? I finally had the strength to ask him_

_**"Sam Evans, what's yours?"**_

_**"Mercedes Jones"**_

_**Merceeedess, I like that,pretty name for pretty sexy lady"**_

_I blushed and turned my head  
>"<em>_**Thanks Sam"**_

_**"Hey don't do that"**__  
>He said as he directed my face back towards his<br>"__**You're beautiful Mercedes have confidence in yourself baby look into someone eyes when you talk to them that shows confidence within itself**_

_**"Do you really think I'm beautiful,do people really perceive me the way you say they do?"**__  
>I asked in an unsure voice<em>

_"__**Yes they do you gotta believe it,hey you wanna get outta here?**__"_

_"__**Like outta here outta here?"**__  
>I asked unsure of what he meant<em>

_**"Yes like to my home,we can grab take out,some movies,and just hang out at my home,what do you say,you can trust me,I'm not a serial killer or rapist I swear"**_

_For some reason I believed him  
>"<em>_**Ok I'm guessing you don't have a girlfriend**__"_

_**"Nope single you?"**_

_"__**Yes I'm with someone unfortunately**__"  
>He stared at me for a min like he was waiting on me to say something else then he said.,<em>

_"__**We will talk about it"**__  
>He told me as he grabbed my hand and clutch pulling me with him,we went straight to his car and he told me that we would come back and get it later,I knew my car would be safe so I didn't worry<br>His car was as beautiful as him he drove a Beautiful white Audi A6 and his interior was a custom peanut butter brown he must did well off for himself because this car had to cost a fortune_

_He cranked the car up and the engine roared to life,he looked at me and said  
>"<em>_**You ready**__?"_

_I shook my head yes and he pushed on the gas,speeding out of the parking lot giving the car no time to warm up,I made a mental note to text Erica later letting her know I left_

_This was out of character for me I never just did things on impulse,I always played it safe but for some reason I felt safe with Sam_

_We stopped at Friday's and ordered so much food,anything I told him I liked he order it,we went back to his place,he stayed in a gated community of some luxury apartments,he swiped his key card to get in the gate,when we entered I couldn't get over how beautiful the complex was with all the luxury cars parked in it I didn't know things like this existed in Ohio we pulled up to a building and parked next to a car similar to his_

_He grabbed some bags and I grabbed some,he walked over to my side of the car opened my door and grabbed my hand helping me out Shane never did that for me_

_We hurriedly walked up to his building to get out of the cold and he took his key card out swiping it to let us in the building,the building only had 2 floors and he lived on the second level,we walked up the stairs to his apartment and he let's us in_

_His apartment looked fabulous,like a bachelors pad the carpet was cream and his furniture was cream and black he helped me out of my heels and the warm soft carpet felt good under my feet_

_"__**Pretty feet**__"  
>He told me as he looked down at my freshly manicured toes<em>

_"__**Thanks**__"  
>I responded with a blush<em>

_"__**You can get comfortable and look around**__**while I get outta my**__**clothes**__"_

_"__**Ok"**__  
>I walked around his place,his living room furniture was Black and cream, a huge tv was mounted on the wall above the black fire place even the kitchen appliances were cream and black and his kitchen counter was cream and black marble,I walked into his bedroom,same theme cream and black,his huge California king size bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall,a flat screen 50" tv was mounted on the wall,a black leather chair sat across the room in the corner against the wall and he had black and white pictures hanging around the room<em>

_I stood there staring at his bed picturing myself laying in it,cuddled up with him_

_**"Like what you see**__?"  
>He was standing behind me I quickly turned facing him and gulped<em>

_He had no shirt on and his sweats hung low on his hips and I swore he didn't have any underwear on  
>Fuck he was sexy<em>

_He held a large V-neck t-shirt in his hand  
><em>_**"I got a shirt for you to get out of your clothes if you like I mean you don't have too I just want you to be comfortable,I'm not trying to get you out of yours clothes I'm a gentleman you know"**_

_I snatched the shirt out of his hand to stop his blabbering and walked towards the bathroom closing the door behind me_

_**"There's clean rags in there**__"  
>He told me through the door<br>I gasped when I looked in the mirror at my mascara streaked face I couldn't believe he didn't say anything I looked hideous_

_I cleaned my face and freshen up with his body wash,he had the original scented dove body wash that's the way his sweater smelled,I could tell that he was into his hygiene from all the lotions and body washes he had_

_I dressed in only his teeshirt and my bra and panties and placed my hair in a bun I walked out and he was just coming out of the kitchen from warming our food_

_**"Fuck you're beautiful**__"  
>All the compliments he was giving me took me by surprise I had never been complimented by a man that much before especially a man that beautiful<em>

_"__**Thanks so are you"**_

_We sat at the huge table in his kitchen chowing down on our food he was the first to speak  
>"You're very quiet you know"<em>

_Great he probably thinks I'm weird too I thought  
><em>_**"I'm sorry just take me a while to open up"**_

_"Well I'm patient,it doesn't bother me"_

_"__**You probably think I'm weird too right?"**__  
>I asked him<em>

_**"Hell no,I think you're beautiful though"**_

_**"Stop Sam**__"  
>I started feeling like he was complimenting me out of sympathy<em>

_"__**Stop what?**__"_

_**"With all the compliments just stop with the you're beautiful,you don't**__**have to humor me ok"**_

_**"I really think you are beautiful Mercedes and I won't stop saying it until you believe it"**___

_He reached over and grabbed my hand  
>"<em>_**You're in a unhappy relationship that just adds to your insecurities right?"**_

_**"How did you know that?"**_

_**"I could read you Mercedes"**_

_I suddenly said  
><em>_**"He's cheating on me"**_

_**"Well that's his fault,why are you still there?**__"_

_**"I ask myself that same question everyday, you must think I'm dumb right?"**_

_**"Not at all,you're content,you're scared of leaving and getting hurt again and you've probably been with him a while am I correct?"**_

_**"A hundred percent correct"**_

_**"I been there before"**_

_**"Really?"**__  
>I couldn't believe this sexy man had been in that position before<em>

_**"Yes really,my girlfriend of 5 years was cheating on me and I knew it I just couldn't leave her I was content with her and had put so much time in,she had no clue that I knew she was cheating on me,I finally left her when she became pregnant by the guy she was cheating on me with"**_

_**"Wow Sam I'm so sorry"**_

_**"That's ok,I was hurt but I got over it,that was two years ago and I've been single ever since"**_

_We talked and got to know each other, I opened up to him telling him things I never told to anyone I let him see the real Mercedes that night, we talked and watched tv until we both fell asleep on the couch he must've carried me to bed because I woke up the next morning laying in his bed with him under his covers I was laid on his bare chest,he had a arm around me and his hand was gripping my butt cheek for dear life_

_I climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom to quickly freshen so he wouldn't see me with sleep in my eyes and bed head I went into my purse and had 40 missed calls all together from My best friend Kyra, my cousin and Erica all wondering why I wasn't answering my phone Erica had texted me about 30 times asking me was I ok and she's concerned because my car is still up at the job she even threatened to call the cops I texted my cousin and Kyra to insure them that I was ok_

_I then called Erica and she answered before the phone could fully ring  
>"<em>_**Omg where are you!? Your car was still there when I left"**_

_**"I left the party with one of your co-workers"**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"The white guy with the green eyes and blond hair,with the deep voice"**_

_**"Wow that helps a lot, I'm totally being sarcastic by the way,ummmm white guy,green eyes,blond hair,deep voice,white guy greens eyes,blond hair green ey..Omg! Sam Evans?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Girrrlllll he's sexy as shit,you go girl,as a matter of fact he asked about you the other day"**_

_**"Really?! Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**"I forgot he wanted to know your name"**_

_**"Well did you tell him?"**_

_**"Ummm no,I told him to ask you himself if he wanted to know"**_

_**"Omg Erica you could've told me gosh"**_

_**"I'm sorry,did you hit that? I bet he's good in bed"**_

_**"Gosh no I have a man"**_

_**"Well why are you spending the night with another man? Your man's a loser from what you told me anyway  
>drop that loser and get you a winner like Sam if you want that chicken dinner"<strong>_

_**"What the hell Erica"**_

_**"I don't know that rhymed, plus I think Martin Lawrence use to say something similar to it on his tv show when he played Jerome"**_

_**"Bye Erica"**_

_**"See you at work Monday?!"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_When I hung up from crazy Erica I searched through Sam's fridge he had everything I needed to make breakfast, I made pancakes,bacon,scrambled eggs with cheese and cut up fruit I made his plate and sat his food out on the table,the smell must've woken him up,he walked in the kitchen with bed head and laid a kiss on my cheek_

_**"Hey beautiful"**_

_**"Hey yourself"**_

_Even though he had bed head and his face was slightly swollen from sleep he still looked sexy_

_He went to the restroom to freshen up and I sat there eating my food what didn't sit right with me was that Shane never called me or tried to see where I was at,he was probably too busy with his bimbo or he never came home himself_

_From that day on Sam and I continued to hang out and I slept over at his place more than my owns,Shane would never question me about my whereabouts I could tell him that I was spending the night with my parents or with my friend and he never asked which friend nor tried to investigate that showed he didn't care and I honestly didn't care anymore either_

_Sam showed me something different,me being with him boosted my confidence up,I started to become more outgoing,I started gaining more friends and I started to discover my worth, Shane started noticing a change in me and would pick arguments with me every time I was around him_

_"__**What is wrong with you? You suddenly got the big head, what those guys at your job be boosting your head up telling you how pretty you are? You're pretty but you ain't all that pretty to be walking around here like your shit don't stink"**_

_"__**It's not the big head Shane it's called being confident,something that I've never been with you,I love myself far more than I ever have"**_

_That just made him angrier and he would threaten to hit me but he never did,it was true Shane made me feel insecure more than anything,he barely took me around his family or friends,I never met his co-workers at either one of his jobs they probably took me as a joke that's why his bitch of a co-worker was sleeping with him she knew about me,I could tell from the text messages that she knew he had a live in girlfriend but yet that didn't stop her from fucking him or using him for money,money that he should've been giving me_

_Sam was different even though I wasn't his he showed me off like I was his proudest trophy,he constantly went to lunch with me,all of his closes friends and fam knew me and they loved me my friends and family even fell in love with him they hated Shane, we were like a couple minus the sex we showed Shane enough respect not to have Sex but boy was it tempted when we laid in bed together it took all our strength not to have sex which would end in us both needing a cold shower all I needed to do was leave Shane but yet I couldn't_

_Sam would beg me to leave but I wouldn't leave it was like Shane had a hold on me,Sam even threatened to leave me alone if I didn't leave Shane,he told me that he never agreed with taking another mans woman but Shane didn't deserve me and if he was doing right by me he would leave me to Shane,he told me that I couldn't have my cake and eat it too and if I didn't leave Shane soon than he would leave me_

_I couldn't have that I had fell in love with Sam and I knew he loved me Sam threatening me to leave gave me the heart to leave Shane,I went home to talk to him after spending the night with Sam when I walked in I heard moaning I thought Shane was watching a porno until I heard_

_"__**Yes Shane,right there fuck me good! Yeessss I bet your girl don't give it to you good like I do"**_

_I burst into the room to see Shane's big naked ass thrusting into another women something came over me and I screamed,Shane jumped off of her they both were butt ass naked and no sign of protection was in sight Sean didn't have a condom on and this dirty bitch was laying in my bed on my expensive linen fucking my man,I jumped on top of her and started beating her face in,I was like a mad women I was pulling her hair,banging her head into the head board,I was seeing red, she was scratching my face up but it didn't hurt it just made me angrier_

_Shane pulled me off of her like a rag doll when he placed me on my feet I started fighting him,I didn't care if he towered over me or if he was twice my size, I was going head up with him,hopping up to punch him in the face I wasn't even mad that he was sleeping around I was mad that I wasted 5 years on him,that he didn't respect me enough to even sleep with her somewhere else or use a condom, I thanked God that I had been checked not to long before and hadn't had sex with him since I got checked so I knew I was clean,There's no telling what I would've did if I contracted something from him,I probably would've murdered him_

_I kept hitting Shane in his face,and throwing everything in sight while his dirty hoe hid under the covers_

_Shane grabbed me picked me up in the air and slammed me flat on my back the pain was unbearable and I screamed in agony,I watched him throw on some sweats,ball up his large fist and walk towards me ready to punch me,I was too frozen in pain_

_Out of nowhere Sam burst through the front door and ran towards Shane punching him and knocking him on his back he jumped on top of Shane and beat him like he stole something while Shane's whore screamed for Sam to stop I finally got the strength to move and caught Sam's hand mid punch he looked me in my face he looked deranged his eyes were a darker shade of green and his pupils were dilated,he almost looked like a different person  
>I grabbed his face and told him<em>

_"__**Baby look at me,focus,it's not worth it,you got too much going for yourself to go to prison for killing this piece of shit calm down just stare at me baby take a deep breath and relax"**_

_He stared in my eyes and took a deep breath,his pupils went back to normal and his eyes went back to its original color_

_**"Oh Mercedes I'm so sorry baby"**__  
>He grabbed me and hugged me tight my back hurt like hell but I hid the pain<em>

_Sam stood up but when he grabbed my hands to pull me to my feet I screamed in pain my back was hurting so bad from Shane slamming me that I could barely move_

_"__**Baby what's wrong?**__"_

_I started sobbing so hard from the pain that my lips were quivering and I could barely talk  
><em>_**"He-he sl-slamed me on my back!"**_

_Sam went to try to beat Shane again and I screamed for him to stop Shane was already pretty beaten up and laying there barely recovered from the first beating if Sam would have beat him anymore he probably would have killed him,I loved Sam too much to see him go to jail and even though Shane treated me like shit I still loved him enough to not want him dead_

_Sam picked me up and carried me to his car laying me across the back seat,he begged me to let him take me to the hospital but I wouldn't let him instead I told him to take me to his place_

_When we got to his place he carried me up to his apartment with no problem he laid me across the bed while he ran a hot bath in his jacuzzi style tub, he came back and slowly undressed me,that was his first time seeing me fully naked but I didn't feel insecure the way his eyes raked up and down my body with appreciation made me feel confident,when he had me undressed he picked me up and carried me to the bathtub placing me in and laying me back, the hot water felt wonderful on my sore stiff back and I could already feel my back loosening up a little,he left out and came back with a Tylenol and bottle of water making me gulp the pill down, he placed the water bottle on the sink,I thought he was going to leave me by myself but he instead stood up and dropped all his clothes,I couldn't believe how perfect his body was and that muscle between his legs was huge and beautiful and he was only semi hard I imagined how huge it would be once it was to its full power_

_He stepped in and gently lifted me to sit behind me,he held me upright and massaged my back with his large hands,it hurt but yet felt good,he washed my back and my whole body,from my face down to my toes he even gently washed my kitty Kat which had me squirming trying not to cum on his fingers,I had never had a orgasm but knew the feeling you get when you're on the brink of one and Sam almost had me there by stroking the towel over my kitty the warm towel mixed with how he was touching me down there had me moaning out loud_

_"__**Oh fuck Sam you are about to make me come doing that, hmmmmm baby"**_

_**"Oops sorry"**__  
>He stopped and I wanted to kick him in the face I was almost there than I felt embarrassed and he could tell<em>

_**"Don't be embarrassed Cedes it's normal feeling better now? try to move"**__  
>a warm bath,massage and almost orgasm had my back feeling normal again he made me stand up and helped me step out of the bath,he dried me off then dried himself off<em>

_He walked me into his room and told me to lay flat on my stomach naked across his bed,I did just that and he hovered over me massaging my back again_

_"__**You ok baby?"**_

_**"Yes Sam how did you know to come to Shane's?"**_

_**"Well after you left my place and told me you were going to talk to him,I had a funny feeling and followed you I wasn't going to come up until the feeling became worst and that's when I saw Shane attempting to hit you"**_

_**"Thanks for saving me Sam"**_

_**"No problem so are you mines now?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"I mean you were already mines in my head but since you're done with Shane are you mines officially now? I know you need time,you just got out of a toxic relationship but baby I can't wait no more I waited patiently long enough,but at the end of the day if you want time then I advice you to get as much time as you need"**_

_**"Confident aren't we? But I don't need time Sam I'm yours and only yours"**_

_**"That's what I wanna hear"**__  
>He flipped me over and started kissing down my body, he rested between my legs and took my clit into his mouth,my legs were shaking from the sensation,he slurped and ate me so good until I was coming into his sexy mouth experiencing my first orgasm ,he licked up every single drop and crawled up my body, he laid in between my legs and kissed me are tongues connected and his tongue danced inside of my mouth,his mouth tasted like chocolate and peppermint,mixed with my sweet and salty essence<br>the combination tasted good_

_He kissed all over me from my mouth to my neck back up to even my eyelids,_

_**"I love you"**__  
>I thought I heard him say in a whisper so I asked him to repeat himself louder wondering if I was hearing things<em>

_**"I love you Mercedes"**__  
>I was right he did say it!<em>

_"__**I love you too**__"  
>I replied with no hesitation even though we only knew each other a short period of time and had just became a official couple with this being our first time being intimate I couldn't deny that I loved him<em>

_He entered me slowly and I moaned out in pleasure he felt good inside me,like he belonged there I fitted around his hugeness like a glove_

_I realized that we weren't protected one of the same reasons why I went ballistic on Shane_

_**"Sam I'm not on birth control because I could never get pregnant with Shane so I felt like there was no reason for them,what if it was just Shane and you get me pregnant"**_

_"__**Shhh it's ok"**__  
>He put a larger finger to my lips and shushed me,we both had been checked and was clean and believe it or not I trusted him and wouldn't mind having his children it was just too soon<em>

_He slowly started thrusted into me and I wrapped my legs around is slender waist,digging the heels of my feet into his strong,muscular ass  
>we slowing moved in a rhythm and kissed the whole time I realized that we weren't fucking or having sex we were making love, slow passionate love,<em>

_"__**Fuck I love you so damn much" **__  
>He told me as he spilled his seed inside me I reached my peek at the same time<em>

_**"Ooooh baby I love you too Shiiitttt"**__  
>I shook until my orgasm passed and we both fell asleep in each other arms<em>

_10 months later and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Ava Simone Evan's I got pregnant that day, we moved fast but we both were happy I had no doubts about Sam I knew he would never break my heart and stick by me until he leave this earth,we got hitched after we had our baby girl in a private ceremony in Vegas,we didn't need a extravagant wedding that was enough_

_Now 6 years later we're 34 with 3 kids and one on the way I'm in my 8th month and this baby is giving me hell,my other 3 pregnancies were smooth sailing but not this one she's a feisty one I gained weight with her,I'm always sick and my hands and feet are bloated,I told Sam that this is my last and I would murder him if he knocks me up again,he think it's funny but I'm serious_

_By the way I have 2 girls my Oldest Ava-6 my second oldest Sam jr-4,Camden-2 and my princess that's on her way in one month name Rose Sam didn't waste no time knocking me up back to back_

_And oh I'm now a Lab Technologist and Sam and I own our own boutique which carries my own clothing line :-) Sam came into my life and helped me become a better person,he helped me know my worth ,helping me step outside of the box,now I'm successful with a ton of friends,I thank that beautiful man in more ways than one if you know what I mean ;-) maybe that's why I'm pregnant now with 3 kids running me crazy..and if you wanna know what happened to Shane well he married his slut and I heard their relationship is horrible,Shane beats her and cheats on her leaving her home all the time with their kids and he's now struggling to keep a job after I left him he went down,sorry to say it but what goes around comes around  
>and better her than me,I thought that Shane and I might've been infertile but neither of us was...maybe it wasn't meant for us to be together<em>

_Maybe Sam was my soulmate all along never thought this lonely girl and her beautiful green eyed stranger would have a happily ever after_

_"__**Mommy! Daddy! Oooh Lil Sammy said a bad word! He needs a whooping**__"_

_Well let me go now my kids are acting up,until next time peace :-)_

_**The End**_


End file.
